Devil May Cry 2 walkthrough/DM05
This is the fifth mission of Dante's storyline in Devil May Cry 2. Walkthrough Dante starts out in a highway underpass which immediately seals off when he tries to leave, leading to a battle with the wolves Freki and Geri. They are not much of a threat on their own, mostly just darting around and trying to ram into Dante, stopping from time to time. Once one has been defeated the battle is effectively over: since the tracking on their attacks is not particularly good, simply walking in a circle firing the Shotgun will prevent the remaining wolf from ever hitting Dante. They do, however, have a lot of health. Once they are defeated, the barrier disappears and Dante can proceed up the ramp. At the top of the ramp is a large arena where Dante will have to do battle with a group of Blood Goats supported by some Puias. In this area the mission's first Secret Room (#8) can be found: it is in the open doorway of the large building to the right of the area, accessed by jumping up and going inside. Completing this secret room will give a Blue Orb Fragment. The exit to this area is on the opposite side of the square. This leads to a sunken highway with some Homromsiras and a familiar foe… Sub-boss: Orangguerra Orangguerra returns: the demon has more health, though it does not have a full-sized boss health bar. The fight is the same as in Mission 3, but the more open area means Orangguerra is more prone to using its projectile attack than before. The presence of the Homromsiras also complicates the fight: it is pointless to try to kill them, as they will respawn until Orangguerra is defeated. The battle with Orangguerra is actually optional and can be skipped if Dante continues along the highway to the tanker truck blocking the road and jumps over it. There is also a Secret Room (#9) in this area: to find it, stop just short of the rear of the tanker and then jump up to the left and go through the door. Entering this door will also skip the fight with Orangguerra. Jumping over the cab of the tanker results in the appearance of... Sub-boss: Infested Tanks Three Infested Tanks confront Dante: one is located right in front of him, one off to the left in the distance, and the third is partway up the highway ramp off to the right. They have the following attacks: *Cannon shot: The Infested Tank fires a round from its main gun. The shots are fast but still have travel time, and there is a cue of a plume of smoke from the main gun if the Tank is in view. The player should be wary when fighting the three Infested Tanks as Dante, as shots from the other two Tanks will pass right through the hull of the one he is attacking. *Flamethrower: The Infested Tank slowly rotates its turret to point its main gun near to the player character, then a plume of fire appears from the tip and the Tank sweeps it around. Since this attack comes from the tip of the gun barrel, it cannot hit the player character if they are very close. *Machine gun: If the player character jumps on top of the turret, after a while the loader's hatch-mounted machine gun will start firing. This is a hitscan weapon and will deal rapid damage until the character either dies or jumps away. While the Infested Tanks are able to move, they rarely do so: usually they will either turn on the spot or only move a short distance. They cannot damage Dante by running him over, so having them move is not a problem in itself. The main threat is that sometimes the one up the ramp will drive down, leaving Dante with two Tanks attacking him while he is going after the nearest one. Because they have no attacks that are effective at very close range, as soon as Dante is close to one he can simply hack away at it until it is destroyed: the only threat is the other two Tanks firing shots through the one Dante is attacking. This is a very good point to build up Stylish Rank from combos. Attacking the roof of the turret deals significantly more damage than hitting the side of the vehicle, though this is dangerous as it exposes Dante to fire from their machine gun. When all three are defeated, proceed up the highway ramp: at the very end is a Red Orb and a Blue Orb Fragment. Jump down and head right to the point where the street is blocked by fallen rubble: Dante can jump over this to get into a fenced-off area. Past the fence is the Offence Heart, which increases attack power while in DT. Unfortunately, this cannot be picked up during the fight with the Infested Tanks, as this area is locked until they are defeated. From this area, head left and enter the door of the building to find the last Secret Room of the mission (#10). Completing this will grant another Blue Orb Fragment. Boss: Infested Chopper Infested Chopper is a prolonged action sequence with multiple chase phases and confrontations. It has the following attacks: *Rotor damage: Dante takes an automatic hit which knocks him to the ground if he touches Infested Chopper's rotors at any point during the battle. *Chaingun fire: Infested Chopper fires bursts of fairly slow-moving bullets from its chin-mounted chaingun: this has a very broad fire arc, able to shoot at vertical angles from slightly upwards to about 45 degrees backwards. It will usually sweep the gun either horizontally or vertically, and its point of aim will either have Dante's position in the dead-center of the arc of shots or at one end of it. Sometimes it will fire the whole burst directly at him, without sweeping the gun. In the final engagement it will sometimes fire very long bursts, particularly when it hovers over the roof. *Rockets: Infested Chopper launches pairs of unguided rockets with a small amount of splash damage from its inboard rocket pods. These rockets can only be fired straight forwards from their launchers. After climbing the burning building it will fire them directly at Dante and then rotate 90 degrees in one direction while constantly firing, while in the final face-off it will start firing 45 degrees to the left of the screen and sweep 90 degrees to the right. *Missiles: Infested Chopper launches its two Maverick missiles, always firing them as a pair. These deal a lot of damage with a larger AoE than the rockets, and have extremely strong tracking to the point they can turn right around in mid-air. It is best to stay on the ground and use the dodge move right before they hit Dante, as they will explode if they hit scenery: they can also be targeted and shot down with Dante's guns if the player is quick. There is, however, no reward for depleting its health at any point prior to the final battle. As a result, it is pointless fighting it here: instead, run to the right into the collapsed building entrance. Inside is a collection of walkways leading up the building's interior: after Dante climbs a short distance, a fire will start at the bottom of the building, and Infested Chopper will drop in through the roof and start attacking Dante as he scales the walkways. The fire will damage Dante if he falls into it: it rises to match pace with him, but will never actually overtake him. The player can choose to skip the tower climb by using the Aerial Heart to fly up to the exit at the top of the structure. At the top of the tower is a second confrontation, the cutscene drawing the player's attention to a Red Orb on a nearby helipad. Go here and then jump off the right edge of the helipad to skip the confrontation and proceed into another chase sequence across the rooftop: this ends when Dante reaches the next building. Infested Chopper will temporarily stop bothering Dante at this point, leaving him the task of climbing a large skyscraper while some Puias attack. When Dante is up to the first platform that runs all the way around the building, go around the right side: from here, a blue glow is visible in a window cleaner's lift on the side of the structure. Jump down to claim it: this is an entire Blue Orb rather than just a fragment. Once Dante reaches the top of the skyscraper, a trail of Red Orbs leads over the edge to another rooftop: from here, a brief cutscene will show an even larger skyscraper Dante has to climb. Before leaving this rooptop, head right and into the small alcove to find a Gold Orb. A Red Orb Cache can also be found in this area: to get it, walk out onto the set of planks at the left corner of this building, then jump up to the girder above and stand at the left tip of it. More Puias will attack as Dante climbs the skyscraper, but the player can simply ignore them as they head to the top. Once Dante reaches the rooftop, Infested Chopper's full boss health bar will appear. The rooftop serves as the boss arena: while Dante can be knocked down from here, all this means is he has to climb back up: it will not reset the boss' health or kill Dante if he falls down. Infested Chopper rarely comes within range of melee attacks and largely has to be fought with firearms: due to its missiles being far more likely to hit Dante in the air than on the ground, the Shotgun is not a good choice and it is best to stick with Ebony & Ivory and wear it down, using Devil Trigger whenever possible. In New Game+ it is best to use the Missile Launcher to deplete Infested Chopper's health more quickly. The pillars at the front of the boss area can be used as cover from its attacks: it is also possible to jump up on top of them, though this is only likely to get Dante knocked straight back down again. It is important to listen out for the sound cues of its chaingun and missile attacks, as Infested Chopper often attacks while off the top of the screen. When it is defeated, the mission ends with a cutscene of Infested Chopper crashing directly on top of Dante, followed by Dante leaping off the top of the building.